


和监控器说话的男人

by black_f73



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_f73/pseuds/black_f73





	和监控器说话的男人

Lestrade从拘留所里出来，在街角一个不怎么引人注意的地方用力扒了扒自己的头发，感觉指尖滑过的部分黑色变得更加的少了，他郁闷的深吸口气，抬眼看那个已经转变了角度直勾勾盯着他的监控摄像头，一时有些无语，半年多了，就算他已经接受了这个，但仍然不能让这行为的愚蠢程度变少那么一丁点儿。

去他的！

“你得多打两个电话了，”他对着那个高高在上冷酷无情的机器——一如它背后的人——说，“他试图闯进大使馆，外交大臣也在那儿，看在上帝的份上我只是个小小的探长，而且能关上他几个星期是我的圣诞愿望，我能怎么办。”

然后他就走掉了。

半年前Sherlock闯进他的犯罪现场，然后又闯进了他的犯罪现场，然后再次闯进他的犯罪现场，第三次后Mycroft Holmes打电话给他，公用电话，Lestrade在他最喜欢的那间酒吧门口和一个闪着红点的监控器对视，没有后来对John的那套让人误会的说辞，只是简单的交易，夹带着说话人习以为常的，彬彬有礼的命令模式，Mycroft并未更加详细的说明他的身份，但是Lestrade也并非没有和高层打交道的经历，再说他是英国人，他懂得那些婉转的废话和礼貌的态度下的用意，更不用说Sherlock提前警告过他这个，这位高功能的反社会天才刚刚在实验室引发了一场爆炸，对他哥哥收买人工的钱很是期待，再加上Lestrade的房贷问题，他们五五分了这笔账，然后Lestrade定期对着监控器汇报Sherlock的近况。

“那是政客的手段，”Sherlock说，“他们将权力描述成一道不可逾越的高墙，让人们对此心生畏惧，以此忘记骑在墙头上的一群都是些愚蠢的东西。”

“你说的对，”Lestrade将一个煮熟的鸡蛋放进热毛巾里，然后糊了Sherlock一脸，“我看你鼻青脸肿骑在大使馆墙头上的样子就挺蠢。”

Lestrade同意权力是个很方便的事情，他本人就身在体制之内，对此更是深有体会，和Mycroft的交易并不是什么羞耻的事，同样也跟道德没什么关系，有了这位大英政府本身的兄长大人，他把Sherlock从各种地方挖出来就显得非常的轻而易举，反正他无论如何都得做这件事，省一点心总归是好事，毕竟他还有一份惩恶扬善的正当职业需要忙活。

Mycroft自然深谙此道，也不止一次的暗示过Lestrade他的权力范围有多大——根本大的没有边际，甚至连暗示这种行为都不需要他本人出面，Lestrade在办案过程中同样不止一次的感受到这种便利之处，就好像总有一只无形的手在为他拨开前方的障碍，为他清除后方的危险，在他一抬头的时候就调整出整条街的监控摄像机，对着他，等着他开口。

所以权力者的通病就是喜欢展示权力，Lestrade在处理这件事的时候总是格外的小心，提醒自己『仅限于Sherlock』和『不到万不得已之时』，以免自己变成，引用Sherlock的说法，权力的走狗，Sherlock会说他早就已经是了，但不，Lestrade梦想中的事情始终没有发生，Sherlock还是一个劲的给他发短信，然后往他的犯罪现场里闯。

和Sherlock相处就像是养了个特别倒霉的孩子，Lestrade想，他是有计划在婚后养几个孩子，但在他的计划里没有一个是这么倒霉的，而抱怨就是那种一但开始就停不下来的事，何况整条街的监控摄像机都调整了角度，等着他开口，至少，Lestrade抛开那些对自己的提醒，至少在教育问题上，他真的需要和一个Holmes家的人谈一谈了。

然后这就变成了一种习惯，Lestrade想在这堆监控器后面很可能有着一整个的Team，听着他如何不能掌控自己的人生，然后称呼他为『和监控器说话的男人』，这个假设很有道理，毕竟Mycroft Homles作为大英政府的化身没有任何可能性亲自盯着一个小小的探长，彰显权力是一回事，必要性又是另一回事，但毕竟他抖落的都是他亲弟弟的事，所以总的来说，也算公平。

至于隐私方面倒不算是一个真正困扰他的问题。

尤其是当你孤身一人躺在郊区的废弃建筑里，肚子上还有个洞，生前的一切在眼前如走马灯一样的奔走而去的时候，没什么比知道有人盯着你这件事更让人安心的了。

当然还有病床头上的花束，和那个带着雨伞的男人。

Lestrade想他的房贷还没还完婚姻就已经结束了。

“所以Mycroft是政客之首，”Sherlock总结，“他理应是最蠢的那个。”

好医生则笑的直不起腰来，

“Oh，我的天，Greg，”John说，“Mycroft在追求你。”


End file.
